bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Parnassius
Parnassius (przez przyjaciół i znajomych nazywany Tiger lub Titi) — pegaz. Ponysona użytkownika Tiger beetle. Uczeń i terrarysta, syn Sabrine i Volarisa, jedynak. Jest mężem Sur Lucy Prise i zamieszkuje z nią w Canterlocie. Geneza imienia Z początku kuc miał się nazywać Terrestrial (miało być to nawiązaniem do słowa terror). Imię jednak przestało się autorowi podobać. Myślał nad imieniem rzadkim i wyjątkowym. Na myśl po długich przemyśleniach wpadło mu do głowy słowo Parnassus, które skojarzyło mu się z imieniem bohatera filmu o tym samym tytule. Kolejnym skojarzeniem było Parnassius ''- nazwa rodzajowa motyli, w naszym ojczystym języku nazywanych niepylakami (zwłaszcza miałem wtedy na myśli ''P.apollo). Motyle te nie mają fantastycznych kolorów, ale ta właśnie skromność jest w nich wspaniała, poza tym są niezwykle rzadkie. Twórca także nosi imię nieznane przez wieluile ja razy słyszałem nie znam? ._. i ta rzadkość dała mu do myślenia, pozwoliła ustalić, że jego kuc będzie miał także wyjątkowe i rzadkie imię. Specjalnie dla podkreślenia specyficzności, imię w przeciwieństwie do wielu kucyków składa się z jednej części. O kucyku Parnassius jest pegazem, który jest zaciekawiony całym światem dookoła niego i wiele rzeczy go interesuje. Największą fascynację przejawia jeśli chodzi o faunę Equestrii. Zna się na zoologii i to ona jest jego pasją. Poza tym spotyka się także z przyjaciółmi. Wyróżniają go spiczaste, czasami postrzępione pióra w skrzydłach. Jest fanem Luny oraz Celestii i zawsze podziwiał niesamowitą majestatyczność oraz wspaniałą magię władczyń. Poza Królewskimi Siostrami jest także fanem Wonderbolts a zwłaszcza Soarina. Posiada domek w Cloudsdale, gdzie znajduje się jego hodowla. Jest raczej wędrownym typem, więc bezkręgowce (nie wymagające dużo opieki) to idealne zwierzęta dla niego. Niegdyś zabierał Nykteusa ze sobą w każdą podróż. Prócz zoologii do jego zainteresowań można zaliczyć muzykę, rysowanie i oglądanie seriali. Po poznaniu Sur Lucy Prise, zamieszkał na stałe w Canterlocie i raczej nie podróżuje. Wygląd Parnassius to średniej postury pegaz o niebieskim umaszczeniu. Jego cechą charakterystyczną są spiczaste, pióra w skrzydłach. Jego wielokolorowa grzywa chodzą słuchy, że farbuje i i tak naprawdę je czarna :U jest uformowana w irokezopodobną, rozczochraną strukturę. Ogon często wydaje się farbowany, gdyż kolory różnią się od tych w grzywie. Oczy są intensywnie niebieskie. Znaczek przedstawia błękitne słońce. Znaczek Ma skomplikowane znaczenie. Błękit (będący przy okazji ulubionym kolorem kuca) zamiast jasnych barw słońca oznacza sympatię jaką pegaz darzy noc. Słońce jest także symbolem życia, które sprowadza. Pokazuje też zaciekawienie tego kucyka co do wszelkiego życia w Equestrii, głównie jej fauny. Znaczek jest dosyć nietypowy przez tą skomplikowaną symbolikę, którego nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Według niektórychdzięki Dark xd znaczek symbolizuje, że kuc w blasku i majestatyczności zmiata swoich wrogów. Sam właściciel średnio widzi tak swoje przeznaczenie chociaż uważa on tą interpretację za ciekawą. Zdobył go on podczas jednej z wypraw do lasu. Goniąc za ważką znalazł on polanę pełną zwierząt. Zaczęły go one fascynować. Starał się je poznawać i opisywać w swoim notatniku. Niektóre z nich chwytał do pojemników i znosił do domu po czym wypuszczał. Kilka z nich zatrzymał i zapewniał im warunki zbliżone do naturalnych. Była to jego pierwsza hodowla. Po kilku tygodniach obserwacji i opisywania, na jego boku pojawił się wyczekiwany symbol przeznaczenia - błękitne słońce. Tak właśnie zdobył swój znaczek. Historia Dzieciństwo i podstawówka Parnassius urodził się w zwykłej, niczym nie wyróżniającej się dzielnicy Cloudsdale. Jako dziecko przeszedł grypę żołądkową, jednak dzięki interwencji lekarzy przeżył. Od dzieciństwa interesowały go zwierzęta, zwłaszcza bezkręgowce, które lubił łapać, obserwować przez pewien czas, a następnie wypuszczać. Dzięki działce należącej do rodziny nie przesiadywał on w domu. Był raczej odludkiem, którego zainteresowania nie były czymś co zachęcało do przyjaźni z nim i poznania go lepiej. Przez kucykową podstawówkę przeszedł z dobrymi ocenami. Nie był najbardziej lubiany w klasie, jednak gdy ktoś nie potrafił rozwiązać problemu ze sfery zoologicznej udawał się zaraz do niego. Kucyk lubił także rozmawiać ze swoją nauczycielką od przyrody i na tej lekcji się najbardziej udzielał. W 4 klasie po rozbiciu jego klasy (ponieważ była niezbyt liczna) został przeniesiony do innej klasy. Tam poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, aż po dziś dzień - jednorożca Hadrian Intellect'a. Podobnie jak Parnassius, jednorożec miał dobre oceny (nawet lepsze od niego). Ta dwójka była lubiana przez nauczycieli gdyż ich jedynym problemem (a zwłaszcza pegaza) było gadulstwo a zwrócenie im uwagi zwykle skutkowało. Podstawówka była dobrym okresem dla kucyka, jednak wielkimi krokami zbliżał się najgorszy okres w dotychczasowym życiu... Gimnazjum Przed przyjściem do gimnazjum Sius był przerażony nie poziomem nauki, nie klasą (w której były znajome twarze m.in.Hadrian Intellect) a perspektywą bycia gnębionym przez ziemskiego ogiera, którego imię brzmiało Stocky Impact oraz jego brata. Wyśmiewali oni zainteresowania młodszego od nich i przezywali go. Przez 2 klasy Parnassius dopracował do perfekcji sztukę unikania prześladowców. Każdy dzień w, którym udało się mu uniknąć wyzwisk był sukcesem. Jego problemem, który przyćmił nawet strach przed prześladowcami, okazała się nauka. Opuścił się on w niej, co dało się doskonale zauważyć w drugiej klasie. Podczas gdy oceny z poprzednich roków wahały się pomiędzy 4-6 w drugiej klasie ogier przejechał się na 2 i 3 , kilku 4 oraz nie zrealizował projektu edukacyjnego.Trzecia klasa okazała się wybawieniem - Stocky wyszedł już ze szkoły i pegaz poczuł się pewniej. Zdecydował jedna rzucić naukę jak na razie i wyruszyć do samej stolicy - Canterlotu. Canterlot Do Canterlotu Parnassius przybył o własnych siłach. Zawsze chciał zobaczyć stolicę kucykowej krainy rządzonej przez siostry alicorny. W dzień jego przylotu organizowana była parada, którą swoją obecnością miały uświetnić Księżniczka Celestia oraz jej siostra, Księżniczka Luna. Był to pierwszy raz gdy pegaz widział legendarne alicorny - kucyki posiadające umiejętności wszystkich 3 pozostałych ras. Od razu zachwycił się majestatycznością władczyń. Chciał podejść bliżej albo nawet poznać księżniczki, lecz straż królewska nie pozwoliła na zbytnie zbliżenie się, czym kuc był zawiedziony. Jako, że wysiłki zbliżenia się spełzły na niczym, ogier postanowił zwiedzić przepiękne miasto jakim jest Canterlot. Od razu udał się do słynnego Muzeum Equestriańskiego by obejrzeć eksponaty poświęcone faunie krainy. Zauważył, że kilka miejsc jest podpisanych lecz brak eksponatu. Konserwator wyjaśnił, że niektóre eksponaty zostały skradzione, wśród nich luminescencyjna ćma Lucidoptera splendida''yay,wymyślanie nazwy systematycznej . Muzeum zaproponowało przyzwoitą sumę hajsu xd pieniędzy za schwytanie owego owada. Kuc przyjął tylko połowę ofiarowanej nagrody ale ja łaskawy xd. Gdy zapadła noc, ogier wyruszył na polowanie na dzikich terenach w okolicach w Canterlotu. Z siatką na motyle i lampą naftową pod kopytem, jego wyposażenia nie można było nazwać imponującym. Po około 3 godzinach poszukiwań i niezliczonych ukąszeniach komarów,kuc zamierzał się poddać. Wtem zauważył upragniony cel - ćma przelatywała po pobliskiej łące. Dzięki światłu była w miarę widoczna. Pegaz zaczął się skradać w kierunku celu z siatką w kopytach. Kuc jednak potknął się o kamień co nagle wyrósł z ziemi i polowania spełzły na niczym. Po nieudanym polowaniu pegaz wrócił do miasta. Wiedział,że z nagrodą musi się pożegnać. Był strasznie głodny, a nie miał jakiejś wielkiej fortuny przy sobie. Postanowił wstąpić do baru mlecznego o wdzięcznej nazwie ''Loża. Tam zajął miejsce i czekał na kelnera, tudzież kelnerkę. Zauważył pegazicę, której klienci mieli cały czas jakiś problem. Urocza klacz imieniem Ariadna, podeszła do niego i zapytała się co podać. Kuc, widząc jaka jest spięta przez wrednych klientów, zażartował, że może jej załatwić kosę do sprzątnięcia owych konsumentów. Tak rozpoczęła się znajomość Parnasa z Arią a jak się miało później okazać - także z resztą stałych bywalców Loży. W ostatnią noc przed planowanym odlotem do kolejnego miejsca, skrzydlaty podróżnik obserwował Księżniczkę Lunę przy pracy nad nocnym nieboskłonem. Był oczarowany kunsztem Władczyni Nocy. Nie on jeden jednak stał się obserwatorem tego widowiska. Prócz niego zdarzenie to oglądała klacz Agnessa wraz ze swym małżonkiem Cray'em oraz ich synkiem - księciem Cantee'm. Rozpoczęła się dyskusja na temat piękna nocnego nieba. Tak zaczęta została kolejna znajomość, która trwa do dziś. Parnassius po zastanowieniu się został w Canterlocie na dłużej jak w reklamie McDonald's xd . Ta decyzja doprowadziła w końcu do poznania Sur Lucy Prise i zostania w Canterlocie na stałepatrz Relacje. Charakter i osobowość Kucyk ma trudny charakter. Jest skryty i niezbyt otwarty na nowe znajomości. Każda szykana z niego może usadzić kogoś na jego liście wrogów. W towarzystwie znanych dobrze kuców staje się otwarty i wygadany. Lenistwo Pegaz bywa strasznym leniem. Często woli, by ktoś wykonał daną pracę za niego, niż ruszyć się do czynności samemu. Potrafi się zmobilizować jednak jeśli coś jest ważne dla niego lub kogoś kogo lub. Sarkazm ''' Kuc najczęściej zbywa wszystkich dookoła sarkazmem. Ponad połowa wypowiedzi to sarkastyczne docinki. Jeśli już obraża rozmówcę to najczęściej używa właśnie sarkazmu. Sądzi, że jeśli milczenie jest złotem a mowa srebrem to sarkazm jest platyną. '''Przygnębienie Często jest on przygnębiony i ogólnie zdołowany. Zwykle ma do tego powód, ale czasami wszystko dookoła zaczyna go smucić i denerwować oraz powodować coraz to mocniejszy smutek. Na codzień maskuje to uśmiechem i śmianiem się. Rozrywkowość Potrafi się cieszyć z błahostek np. śmiesznych tekstów, jego wymysłów na temat danej rzeczy lub sytuacji oraz drobnych pomyłek. Najczęściej stara się rozśmieszyć przyjaciół. Jego śmiech niemalże zawsze jest szczery. Oddanie dla przyjaciół Mimo, iż wiele rzeczy go przeraża, to dla obrony przyjaciół potrafi się im przeciwstawić. Jest lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół i zawsze stara się im pomóc w problemach. Nienawidzi jednak gdy pomiędzy osobami które lubi, są jakieś spory. Bujna wyobraźnia Parnassius ma bardzo bujną wyobraźnię i jego wyjścia z sytuacji najczęściej niemożliwe do zrealizowania. Na każdy temat ma swoją wymyśloną teorię, którą czerpie z wyobraźni. Lubi się wygłupiać i gadać bez sensu. Paranoiczne skołonności Bardzo często, gdy napotyka w swoim życiu jakieś przeszkody, ogier zakłada najgorszy i często niedorzeczny dla innych scenariusz danej, kłopotliwej sytuacji. Łakomstwo Ogier lubi jeść i jest łasy na wszelkie jedzenie w szczególności słodkie pokarmy. Nie może sobie odmówić słodyczy. Zdecydowanie jest to jedna z jego większych słabości. Prawdopodobnie przed poważną nadwagą chroni go metabolizm i aktywny tryb życia. Dyswszystko i inne Ogier najpewniej cierpi na dysleksję i dysgrafię (co można zauważyć gdy tylko otworzy się jakiekolwiek moje notatki na papierze) oraz prawdopodobnie jest psychopatąnie,nie morduje...jeszcze xd. Gust muzyczny Ogier nie precyzuje swojego gustu muzycznego, słucha tego co mu się spodoba od metalu po tzw. epic music i pop. Umiejętności *'Siła fizyczna' Kucyk jest dość silny jak na średni rozmiar. Wygrał raz z całą klasą w siłowaniu na kopyto. Siła odnosi się także do skrzydeł, pozwala na dość szybki lot, a nawet na niszczenie przedmiotów z lotu nurkowego. *'Odporność na ból' dupy Podczas lekcji wf-u w kucykowym gimbazjum gimnazjum często zdarzało się oberwać ogierowi piłką w czasie meczutakże wiadomo gdzie ;-;. W przeciwieństwie do reszty zawodników, którzy przy takich kontuzjach odczuwali ból a nawet się z tego powodu zwijali, Tiger dalej stał na swoim miejscu jakby nic się nie stało. *'Latanie' Jest średnim lotnikiem. Lądowanie nie zawsze mu wychodzi, jego mocną stroną jest start i sam lot. Jest dosyć zwrotny i całkiem szybki. *'Terrarystyka' Kuc zna się na tym bardzo dobrze. Hoduje głównie bezkręgowce. Jako, że często podróżuje bezkręgowce są idealnymi zwierzętami, gdyż nie potrzebują tak wiele opieki. Parnassius w razie czego prosi znajomych o proste zabiegi typu spryskanie wodą terrarium, nakarmienie czy posprzątanie, gdy sam nie może być na miejscu. Hodowla powiększa się cały czas, stanowią ją głównie pająki (sporo ptaszników), ale też i owady. Parnassius czasami łapie je w krainach wykraczających poza granice Equestrii, dzięki czemu jego hodowlana kolekcja zawiera wiele rzadkich (lecz nie chronionych) gatunków. *'cygańskie moce Zdolności paranormalne '''Często można odczuć,że kuc przewiduje przyszłość i jest w stanie przeczuć nadchodzące wydarzenia. Inną zdolnością jest czytanie w myślach i tzw. ''siedzenie w głowie (zwłaszcza w przypadku Stride'a) dzięki czemu potrafi dosłownie chwilę przed danym kucykiem powiedzieć zanim tenże zdążył się tym podzielić ze światem i grzebie mu w myślach :D. Dzięki tym zdolnościom zyskał przezwiska Jasnowidz i Medium pieprzone. *'Gra na gitarze basowej' co z tego,że w realu nie umiem na niej grać ;-; Gitara jest skrywana w głębi domu Parnassiusa. Często na niej gra gdy mu się nudzi, rzadziej śpiewa. Może rzempolić pół nocy, przeszkadzając sąsiadom dobrze im tak xd. Próbuje grać na innych instrumentach szarpanych z lepszym lub gorszym skutkiem. *'Rysowanie' Raczej słabo mu idzie rysowanie z pamięci, dlatego często używa jakichś wzorów. Nie uważa się za wielkiego artystę i rysuje dla przyjemności ew. dla kogoś innego. *'Manipulacja '''Zdarza mu się manipulować innymi kucykami dla własnych korzyści. Wprawił się w tym w gimbnazjum, gdy zorientował się jak łatwo niektórych nastawić przeciwko własnym wrogom. Relacje z innymi kucykami 'Agnessa'- Parnassius poznał ją, jej męża oraz ich synka podczas obserwacji wznoszenia księżyca. Pegazica równie jak on była zaciekawiona postacią Pani Nocy. Mimo iż Agnessa jest znacznie starsza, dobrze się rozumie z młodym ogierem. Spotykają się czasem podczas wizyt pegaza w Canterlocie. Widują się zawsze na zjazdach fanów Królewskich Sióstr oraz ceremoniach związanych z monarchią. Kuc jest także pełen podziwu dla talentu jasnoniebieskiej pisarki, zarówno pisarskiego jak i w dziedzinie ilustracji. Z chęcią czyta, ogląda i ocenia on wybitne prace Agnessy. thumb|Wraz z księżniczką Luną oraz przyjaciółmi'Ariadna' skopiowane za świętym pozwoleniem władyczni kos Wojtusia Rani - Parnassius pewnego dnia odwiedził bar "Loża". Ariadna była akurat w tym dniu w bardzo złych humorze. W końcu doszło do tego, że wkurzyła się na jednego z klientów, który ciągle marudził. Parnassius z ciekawością, obserwował całe zdarzenie. Ariadna przechodząc koło ogiera, spostrzegła go i zapytała co podać. Parnassius, zauważając jaka Aria jest zdenerwowana od razu zażartował, że może kupić jej na bazarku kosę i "pozbyć" się wrednych klientów. Zaciekawiona Ariadna zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. Ogier nie był, aż tak otwarty jak Ariadna, jednak i tak wiele się o nim dowiedziała. Tak oto zaczęła się ich znajomość. Czasami przerażał Ariadnę, w dość humorystyczny sposób, mówiąc, że jest jasnowidzem. Parnassius często odwiedza "Lożę" i od czasu do czasu widuje się nie tylko z Ariadną ale z innymi jej przyjaciółmi. Oboje mają podobne poczucie humoru i czasami Ariadna zaprasza go do siebie i gadają we trójkę (Oczywiście, jak mieszkała z Ariadną jeszcze Marcepan). Od kiedy Aria została dziewczyną Jake, bywa on o nią czasami ;-; zazdrosny, gdy Parnassius jest u niej. Pegaz jest jednym z kucyków, które rozbawiają ją do łez i za to go najbardziej lubi i szanuje. Oboje są wielkimi ;-;fanami Księżniczki Luny, więc mają wiele wspólnego. Do tego Parnassius często stwierdza, że siedzi w głowie Ariadny (wą ;-;). '''Dominika'- poznali się podczas lotu. Parnassius wyjątkowo postanowił polatać w dzień bo nuda ;-;. Pościgali się przez chwilę, pogadali i znajomość została zawarta. Ogier zaczął podziwiać dziwne rysunki (w jego odbiorze niezwykłe) białej pegazicy. Wciąż spotykają się podczas lotów i chętnie dyskutują na różne tematy. Podobnie jak ona, niezbyt lubi placówki edukacji. Ene '- właściwie on sam nie pamięta dat skleroza jak poznał ''królową chińskich tasaków. Dobrze się z nią dogaduje i często razem się śmieją z pojedynczych słów TRAP!XD czy wymyślonych scenek. Spotyka się z nią co jakiś czas. Dzięki niej dowiedział ile trapów się szwenda po Ponyville. '''Flame Burner - Kiedyś Flame wybrał się w góry by podziwiać panoramę Ponyville, Lasu Everfree i Canterlotu. Jednak miał problem z wybraniem odpowiedniego szlaku. I nagle zobaczył wyłaniającego się z mgły kucyka. Był to Parnassius. Flame zapytał się przybysza, którą drogą najlepiej wybrać. Były 3 drogi: krótka, ale pełna kamieni i cierni, średnia z mniejszą ilością cierni i najdłuższa - bez kamieni. Flame, jako że jest trochę uparty chciał iść najkrótszą drogą myśląc, że dotrze do celu bez szwanku, jednak Parnassius ostrzegł go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Doszło do wymiany zdań i w efekcie do kłótni. Jednak gdy Flame zauważył, jakie go czekają trudności, wycofał się i już po kilku minutach był z powrotem. Przeprosił przybysza, ten mu wybaczył i zaoferował pomoc. Poszli i razem oglądali panoramę Ponyville. Stali się całkiem dobrymi znajomymi. Czasami spotykają się ze sobą i rozmawiają o geografii i nie tylko. Jake Coffee-w edycji. Hopelessness '- szarą klacz poznał w podstawówce i szybko się zakumplowali. W klasie Parnassiusa niezbyt go lubiano, jednak znalazł w Hope pokrewną duszę. Po skończeniu primbazjum szkoły dalej się spotykają najczęściej w ustronnych miejscach jak lasy czy parki, gdzie mogą w spokoju pogadać i pośmiać się. Spotkania niestety są jednak rzadkie. Ceni ją za charakter i poczucie humoru oraz jej własne spojrzenie na świat. 'Kira - Pewnego dnia, Sur i Parnassius wracali do domu. Przechodząc obok śmietnika, usłyszeli niewyraźne przez ulewę popłakiwanie. Podeszli więc bliżej, a tam pod kontenerem zobaczyli młodą klacz. Sur poznała ją w pierwszej chwili, jednak nie w głowie było jej wybuchnąć złością na nią, zaś pegaz widział klaczkę pierwszy raz. Kuce zaczęły wypytywać małego jednorożca gdzie jest jej mama, nie doczekali jednak żadnej odpowiedzi bo klacz zaczęła bardziej płakać. Postanowili zabrać ją do siebie do domu. Tam dali klaczce ciepły kocyk i kakao, ta w końcu opowiedziała cała swoją historię. Sur i Parnas słysząc to wszystko, nie mieli pojęcia co zrobić z małą. Wiedzieli, że oddanie jej tam, skąd uciekła nie wchodzi w grę. Nie mieli też serca, żeby wyrzucić klaczkę, aby ta sama sobie radziła. Padł więc pomysł, aby Kira została u nich tak długo jak tylko chce. Tygodnie mijały, a Kira nadal mieszkała z dorosłymi kucami. Chodziła za nimi tam gdzie tylko mogła, do baru, do pracy Sur, nawet na campingi do lasu. Zaprzyjaźniła się też mocno z Noirem*barf*, więc zabieranie jej na wspólne wypady na szczęście nie było dla nikogo uciążliwe, wręcz zabawne i bardzo przyjemne. Kuce związały się z nią tak mocno, że ani im się śniło oddawać ją lub wyganiać. Doszło w końcu do tego, że Kira zwróciła się do nich "mamo i tato". Sytuacja ta była tak rozkoszna i poruszająca serce, że padła w końcu ostateczna decyzja o adopcji młodej Kiry. Niestety kucyki bez ślubu nie mogą adoptować źrebaków, więc para zdecydowała się na kolejny wielki krok w swoim związku. Wesele było urządzone szybko i nie było za wielkie, ale mogli szybko zaadoptować klacz. Dzięki temu Sur i Parnassius mieli w końcu możliwość pełnoprawnego trzymania klaczki u siebie w domu i zapisania jej do szkoły. Magdolna- nieważne jaki temat jest, ta dwójka zawsze obraca go w żart. Starają się rozśmieszyć siebie nawzajem jak i wszystkich dookoła. Chociaż żółty jednorożec tytułuje się mistrzynią sucharów, to jej żarty śmieszą wielu. Początek tej znajomości miał miejsce podczas spaceru Mag z jej podopiecznym Speed Carem. Parnassius w poszukiwaniu nowego okazu do kolekcji zwrócił uwagę na chrząszcza wędrującego po nodze klaczy. Magdolna była zdziwiona tym, że pegaz łapie owada do pojemnika zamiast go rozdeptać odrzucić kill it with fire wypuścić. Ogier wytłumaczył ,że to kiepski podryw jest terrarystą. Magdolna zażartowała czy skoro jest terrorystą to powinna mu teraz oddać wszystkie cenne przedmioty. Roześmiali się oboje. Drugie ich spotkanie miało miejsce na obozie gdzie mieli kontrolować obóz wroga. Ogiera nie raz przeraża magia skojarzeń, którą włada żółta klacz wszak studiowała u samej księżniczki Molestii. Marcepan - animatorkę z Los Pegasus, poznał w czasie jednej ze swoich podróży. Jako, że ogier ma 4 lewe kopyta wpadł na Marcepan podczas zakupów. Zawartością torby Marcepan były batony z marcepanu z dodatkowym marcepanem http://images.wikia.com/sovq/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png przybory plastyczne i kilo marchewek. Ogier stwierdził ,że lubi marchewki klacz musi być artystką. Zadziwiony jej kunsztem postanowił ją poznać bliżej. Spotkali się na kawie w pewnej kafejce, koniec końców dowiedzieli się, że oboje odwiedzają Lożę i mają wspólnych znajomych. Sama klacz okazała się kucykiem z dużą wyrozumiałością, cierpliwością i świetnym poczuciem humoru. Parnassius uwielbia podziwiać jej prace i z chęcią je chwali, co jest zasłużone. Zdarzyło mu się kilka razy zatańczyć z klaczą (i nawet nie podeptać biedaczce kopyt ;-;!). Ostatnio niestety widują się bardzo rzadko i ogier tęskni za ich rozmowami. Secret Smile - w edycji. Sur Lucy Prise - kuce poznały się w loży. Pewnego dnia Sur wstąpiła do baru, mając ze sobą mnóstwo zeszycików. Zobaczyła, że przy stałym stoliku jej przyjaciół siedział nowy, nieznajomy ogier. Uznała, że klasycznie jest to jeden ze znajomych Arii, więc podeszła i przedstawiła się wesoło. Pokazała przy okazji przyjaciołom co miała w swoich zeszytach - były to krótkie komiksy i scenariusze na jej przyszłe filmy. Odeszła na chwilę od stołu, by wypluć gumę bo tak, a kiedy wróciła, zobaczyła że ów nowy ogier coś skreśla w jej zeszycie. Ten wyjaśnił krótko, że poprawia literówkę, jednak Sur nie dbała o to. Była wkurzona, że ktoś mazia po jej osobistych notatkach. Kucyki zaczęły się nabijać z reakcji Lucy, sama zaczęła się z siebie śmiać, żeby nie było. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że była zła. Ogier widział wściekłość na twarzy klaczy. Uznał jednak, że jest słodka gdy się złości, zamiast się martwić.Palnął jeden z typowych głupawych tekstów, czym wprowadził Sur w zakłopotanie. Na tym incydencie jednak się nie skończyło. Przez kilka następnych miesięcy rozmawiali całkiem sporo i znaleźli wspólny język. W czasie izolacji Sur, Parnassius wszedł w mocno związane relacje z Marcepan. Tańczyli razem na klawiaturze, dużo rozmawiali i ich znajomość przerodziła się w pewnego rodzaju związek. Dopiero po wyjeździe klaczy rzeczywiście robimy w tych relacjach z niej villaina xd ;-; wszystko wróciło do normy. Żartowanie całe dnie pomiędzy Sur i Parnassiusem zamieniło się wkrótce w szczere uczucie. Kucyki stworzyły szczęśliwy związek, który zaowocował przeprowadzką Parnassiusa na stałe do Canterlotu. Miłość do Sur była najważniejszym powodem tej decyzji. Wkrótce potem doszło do ślubu co tam Royal Wedding. Rodzina 'Rodzice' Parnassius jest jedynakiem jestem szczęśliwym człowiekiem kucykiem xd. Jego matką jest pegazica Sabrine pracująca jako laborantka w szpitalu. Znaczek rodzicielki to czerwony krzyż na tle różowego serca. Krzyż symbolizuje miejsce pracy, czyli szpital a serce - miłość do rodziny. Ojcem pegaza jest Volaris - pegaz pracujący w kopalni jako górnik (jego znaczkiem jest złotobrązowy kilof). Dawno temu został ranny w skrzydło i dlatego ledwo lata. Ze względu na wiele kontuzji jakich nabawił się w swojej pracy, odczuwa ciągły ból w całym ciele. Mimo tego jest wytrzymały i znosi ból oraz wykonuje codzienne obowiązki w pracy jak i w domu. 'Holy Bullet' Poza bliższą rodziną Parnassius posiada także kuzyna - Holy Bullet'a. Młodszy pegaz często odwiedza starszego kuzyna i zawsze chcę się z nim bawić. Dla Parnasa bywa to męczące gdyż młodemu nie kończy się energia i zadaje wiele pytań. Mimo wszystko jednak dobrze się dogadują i cieszą swoim towarzystwem. Zwierzęta Parnassius hoduje wiele zwierząt. Głównie są to bezkręgowce. 'Pajęczaki '- w tej grupie hodowlanej znajduje się sporo ptaszników złapanych przez pegaza w Equestriańskich dżunglach. Są to zwierzęta, które nie jedzą bardzo często, dlatego są dobrymi zwierzakami dla ogiera. Są karmione owadami i małymi kręgowcami. Aktualnie w jego posiadaniu są 4 gatunki: -''Hysterocrates gigas'' -''Lasiodora parahybana'' -''Tapinauchenius gigas'' -''Psalmopoeus cambridgei'' 'Owady '- grupa ta jest szeroko reprezentowana w Equestrii, przez co u Parnassiusa znajduje się ich sporo. Są to m.in: Sieciarki -''Myrmeleon formicarius'' Prostoskrzydłe -''Tettigonia viridissima'' -''Gryllus campestris'' Błonkówki -''Myrmica sp.'' -''Apis mellifera'' -''Vespa mandarinia'' Chrząszcze -''Zophobas morio'' -''Tenebrio molitor'' -''Dytiscus marginalis'' -''Cicindela campestris'' Pluskwiaki różnoskrzydłe -''Rhinocoris iracundus'' -''Platymeris rhadamanthus'' Parnassius czasami sprowadza nowe zwierzęta do domu co nie zawsze podoba się Sur. Nie raz pupile Parnassiusa mieli spory z chomikami Lucy. Ciekawostki - Uwielbia sok z grejpfrutów i jogurt jagodowy. - Bierze lekcje ''Canterlocku ''(Royal Canterlot Voice). - Jeśli kogoś nienawidzi, często obmyśla scenariusze jak mogłaby zginąć ta osoba. - Do obrony przed ewentualnym zagrożeniem wykorzystuje wszelkie naturalne trucizny i jady, zna się na tym bardzo dobrze. - Mimo, iż je hoduje, niezbyt lubi karaczany i brzydzi się ich. - W młodości został zaatakowany przez wilka, dlatego odczuwa strach do wszelkich psowatych. Cytaty Uwagi Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy